Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bicycle disc brake rotor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle disc brake rotor with a configuration that promotes cooling of the braking surfaces.
Background Information
In recent years, some bicycles have been provided with disc brakes. Disc brake systems provide a substantial braking power in relationship to the amount of braking force applied to the brake lever. Also, disc brake systems typically provide a high level of consistency in all types of weather and riding conditions. Disc brake systems typically include a caliper housing, a first movable brake pad and a second fixed or movable brake pad. Disc brakes can be hydraulically actuated or mechanically actuated for moving the movable brake pad(s). The brake pads are positioned on either side of a rotor, which is attached to the front or rear wheel of a bicycle. The brake pads are pressed against a brake disc or rotor that is fixed to the wheel to slow down or stop the rotation of the disc, and thus, slow down or stop the rotation of the wheel.